


More than Friends?

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, They just want to have a nice time, just let them have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Request from larii_cipherSolomon and Asmo have always had a special relationship, but what happenes when the brothers start so suspect that there might be something more going on between them?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	More than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I liked this. It was fun to write! I had a good time.
> 
> If you want to make a request or come talk to me, check out my writing blog on tumblr @ruewrites!

The brothers knew when Solomon spent the night, it was hard to not notice honestly. Asmo wasn’t exactly quiet when he brought someone home.On more than one occasion one of the brothers found themselves pounding on his door asking him to keep it down (not that it did much). In more recent centuries Asmo had been going home with other people. Maybe all of his brothers’ interruptions had gotten to him, or maybe it had been the long conversation he’d had with Lucifer. 

The one exception to the rule was Solomon. Solomon usually spent the night at Lamentation when RAD was in session. It wasn’t an unusual sight. After all, he’d had a pact with their brother for millenia. Of course they were friends with benefits. No one was surprised about that. 

What did surprise them was when Solomon came down that morning. Plopping himself down at the breakfast table, he ran his fingers through his bedhead and offered the brothers a tired good morning. Before anyone could ask him anything, Asmodeus came tumbling down the stairs. He was much more put together than the sorcerer and had a comb in hand.

“You could at least let me fix your hair! It’s almost as messy as Mammon’s.”

“Oi! My hair’s always just the way I want it!” Mammon interjected.

Asmo rolled his eyes and started combing through Solomon’s hair. His morning hair was cute, but it certainly wasn’t presentable to the outside world. Besides, something as adorable as a sleepy Solomon should be reserved for his eyes only! 

Solomon groaned and tried to push the comb away. “Asmodeus, please. Let me have my coffee first,” he mumbled.

Before Asmo could whine any further, Lucier cleared his throat. He certainly hadn’t remembered Solomon coming over, nor did he remember him spending the night. Even if it was someone he knew, he had talked to Asmo about sneaking others into Lamentation. Especially when said  _ guest  _ spent the night. Asmo shrunk back, but only slightly as his attention turned to Lucifer. He knew.

“Asmodeus,” his voice was even and stern. Yes he knew Solomon, but that didn’t change the fact that Asmo had broken rules he’d set in place. “I certainly wasn’t aware we had a guest.”

All eyes were on Asmo now as he quickly searched for an answer to give the eldest. His face had paled, and if he had had any appetite to begin with this morning it was most certainly gone now. Lucifer’s fingers drummed rhythmically against the table as he waited. His energy was nothing short of dangerous. But before he could utter a word, Solomon stepped it. 

“I’m afraid it was my fault,” he said, voice unwavering, “I hadn’t meant for Asmodeus to break any rules you set in place. We had a little project to work on, and some studying, it took longer than I anticipated. I apologize.”

Lucifer and Solomon held eye contact for a moment. The eldest leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, looking at the pair through lowered eyes. “ _ Studying hm? _ ” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “Just studying?”

“ _ And  _ a project,” Solomon reminded, Asmodeus still remaining uncharacteristically quiet by his side. 

“Well then,” he directed his attention back to his younger brother, “Studying and working on a project instead of participating in your usual activities? Well done Asmodeus, I’m proud of you.”

Asmodeus let out a visible sigh of relief as his normal glow returned to his being. Lucifer’s praise was rare, and it certainly wasn’t something to take for granite! “Oh! Thank you Lucifer!” he chirped, smile stretching from ear to ear, “Solomon was a big help last night! I don’t think we’ll get anything less than high marks!”

“However,” Lucifer stopped Asmo in his tracks, “I  _ will _ be notified the next time there is even the  _ slightest  _ potential of anyone, including Solomon, being with you after hours.  _ Especially  _ if they spend the night. Understood?”

“...Yes, Lucifer…”

The rest of breakfast went rather smoothly. Asmo was back to his chattering self and soon Solomon was occasionally joining in with discussion with the brothers. Mostly he stuck to chatting with Satan and Levi. Solomon and Satan often swapped books with each other, and he often participated in Levi’s nerdier activities. Lately though, Asmo had been popping up more and more wherever Solomon was. No matter which brother he was with, Asmo would find him. Sure Asmo was a little clingy, but this was a bit much, even for him. After his third cup of coffee, Solomon even let Asmo fix his hair a little bit, which made the demon more than happy. After everyone had settled down, and Beel shoveled away the rest of the food down his mouth, Asmo stood. His arms were wrapped firmly around Solomon’s who was dragged up with him. 

“Well, we’re gonna head out for the day! We have quite a few errands to run!” Asmo sang, snuggling ever closer into Solomon’s side.

All Solomon could do was chuckle, “I thought you said you just wanted to go look at some cute clothes-”

“Anyways we won’t be back till late! Buh bye!”

******

“You guys don’t honestly believe that bullshit Asmo was spoutin earlier, do ya?” Mammon asked with a huff and leaning back in his chair. It was a rare day when a few of the brothers had gotten together just to hang out. Or rather, it was an odd day where they were consumed so much so by their boredom, that they all decided to go out, and there was nothing that could cure boredom quite like a trip out to town. Mammon was still replaying breakfast in his head. There was absolutely no way they were just  _ studying _ . “I can’t believe  _ Lucifer  _ believed ‘em. Solomon and Asmo  _ just studying _ ? Hah! I don’t believe it.”

Satan nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. “He does seem to be acting a bit  _ attached _ . Even for Asmo. Levi, has he been inserting himself into your times with Solomon as well?”

Levi huffed and slumped back into his chair. “Don’t even get me  _ started _ ! I was trying to show Solomon this new show that just came out, we’d been keeping up with the mangas, and the next thing I know Asmo is in my room and on his lap. Fml could he be more of a  _ normie? _ Like I couldn’t even look at the two of them! Ugh,” he groaned shaking his head, face hidden in his hands.

“Asmo has to be breakin a few of dearest older brother’s rules with Solomon. Like, they gotta be friends with benefits right?”

“It  _ does  _ seem like something Asmo would do…”

Beel had finally looked up from his burger. He wasn’t really participating in his brothers’ gossiping, but he did seem to notice something just beyond them. He tilted his head to one side, then the other. “I’m no expert,” he said in between bites, “But that looks like a little more than just friends with benefits to me.”

The older three turned around to follow where Beel was looking only to see the duo. They were coming out of a little candy shop on the corner. Asmo rummaged around in the bag for a moment before pulling out a bon bon and placing it against Solomon’s mouth. They could all hear the squeal of delight that left him as Solomon brought the candy into his mouth. He gave his nod of approval before sliding one arm around Asmo’s waist and pulling him close to his side. Asmo’s excited chatter getting softer the farther they went down the sidewalk.

The duo had been entirely oblivious to the five brothers sitting across the street from them.

“Blehg,” Levi gagged, “And here I thought Solomon wasn’t a normie at all…”

“I mean that could just be Asmo-” Satan chimed in.

“But Solomon also made a move,” Beel added.

Belphie moved slightly and opened his eyes, “Who  _ cares _ ? If Asmo and Solomon want to be weird that’s their problem.” 

All of them were silent for a moment. Normally this wouldn’t matter. Normally they would chalk it up to Asmo being clinging and wanting Solomon’s attention.

“We could follow them.. Ya know, just ta make sure the ever shady Solomon doesn’t have anything up his sleeves,” Mammon said slowly. Each head around the table seemed to perk up with interest. It  _ was  _ a slow day…

“Well we should hurry if we don’t wanna lose ‘em, right?”

******

This little trip seemed to be more than clothes shopping. Asmo did try on an ungodly amount of outfits to show off to Solomon. Each time he would twist and twirl around waiting for the man’s approval before changing once more. Some outfits seemed to catch Solomon’s eye more than others. Every now and again Asmo would come out with matching outfits or pajamas and hold them out rather excitedly. Sometimes he would giggle, hiding something he’d already bought behind his back in a bag. 

“Well this is boring,” Belphie huffed, leaning against Beel’s back, “Isn’t this what Asmo  _ always  _ does when he goes out shopping? He’s just showing off and looking for-”

“Shh,” Levi huffed, “They might say something that gives them away.”

“Gives what away?” the youngest growled, looking down at Levi from his perch on Beel’s back, “Like I said, if they want to be weird together that’s their problem.”

“Is he getting anything special? Anything that looks fancy?” Satan asked, turning towards Mammon.

He shook his head, “Nah, just… Normal stuff, unless there’s something good in the bags he has. Oh wait!” 

Mammon pointed down at one of the bags on the floor. It was a light shade of green and wrapped up in all sorts of fancy ribbons. It was a small bag, but tall. Golden cursive letters curled around the front. 

“That’s some real fancy demonus they got right there. Like the good, expensive stuff,” Mammon grinned, eyes locked on the bag, “Worth a pretty grimm.”

“Chocolates and demonus?” Satan mused, mirroring Mammon’s grin, “Perhaps Asmo has another  _ study  _ night planned.”

If that wasn’t damning enough, Asmo held up his finger, whispering something quickly toSolomon before quickly typing something onto his D.D.D. Each of the brothers’ devices buzzes with a single notification from their group chat. 

**Asmo:** Won’t be at dinner tonight, I have some very important plans that require my absolute attention. Try to have fun without me 💖

With that, Asmo started to pick up some of his bags and waited for Solomon before they left once more. The brothers waited for a bit before exiting the store after them. Honestly it was a miracle they hadn’t been caught yet. Maybe it was due to how caught up Asmo seemed to be with Solomon. It was difficult to hear what he was chattering about without getting closer, but they couldn’t risk getting caught. The celestial realm knew the hell Asmo would raise if he discovered that his brothers were snooping in his life. The pair stopped and checked the time before hailing a driver.

Then they were gone.

*****

The twins departed from the other three almost as soon as they got home. Belphie was quite clear about his disinterest in whatever was going on between his brother and Solomon, and Beel felt a growing discomfort at following Asmo around the way they were.

So, the remaining three brothers waited patiently for Asmo’s return. The front door opening and closing was followed by giggles and hushed whispers, and then feet quickly running up the stairs. They waited for a moment, then two, then three. 

Nothing…

Asmodeus wasn’t one to be quiet. Perhaps it was a ruse of sorts? Them pretending to come home only to disappear somewhere else? It was possible, especially if Asmo was trying to pull one over on Lucifer.

  
  


Creeping upstairs, the brothers stood outside of Asmo’s door. They all stood completely still, waiting for something, anything… But nothing came. 

“Do… Do we go in?” Levi asked, looking from Satan to Mammon, “I mean… It’s possible that they’re not there… Isn’t it?” 

Mammon placed his ear against the door as Satan shook his head, “It’s still Asmo’s room. I don’t think-”

“ _ Shhhhhh _ ,” Mammon hissed, “I think I hear somethin.” 

“Wait really? What is it? I want to hear!”

Soon, all three were pressed up closely to the door. Unfortunately, Asmo’s door wasn’t shut properly, and the three went tumbling into Asmo’s room. They were greeted by a yelp and the scent of vanilla candles all around the room, as well as a glare from Asmo. Both Solomon and Asmo were currently on his bed. Demonus poured into glasses, and both chocolates and bagsfrom Ristorante Six were around them as they were curled close together. Honestly, Asmo didn’t look too threatening with one of Solomon’s shirts and a blanket wrapped around him, but his anger was still present. 

A well manicured finger reached out to pause the movie they were watching. “ _ What are you  _ **_doing_ ** ?” he huffed, eyes narrowing in on his brothers.

“What are  _ you  _ doing? Ow! Levi watch it!” Mammon hastily stood up and put his hands on his hips.

“What am I  _ doing? What am  _ **_I_ ** _ doing?! _ ” Asmo shrieked, “You mean my  _ date _ ? Is that what you’re asking about? My date, with my boyfriend, in  _ my  _ room?”

“Date?” Levi chirped.

“Boyfriend?” Satan asked looking at Solomon.

Mammon took a moment, gears turning in his head as he met Asmo’s glare. Then it seemed to occur to him. “Oh… So you two aren’t just fucking?”

Asmo groaned and hid his face with one of his pillows, “ _ You  _ **_moron_ ** .”

Solomon coughed and spoke up, “No… No we aren’t. Asmodeus, have you honestly not told your brothers?”

“I thought it was obvious!”

The whine made Solomon chuckle, and he carefully ran his fingers through what was visible of Asmo’s strawberry-blonde locks. 

“So, you two weren’t studying last night?” Satan asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh no, we were studying. This little date is actually a celebration for a job well done,” Solomon said, motioning to the scenery around them, “We haven’t been able to have a proper date night in a while. So if you wouldn’t mind-”

“Say no more!” 

“Ugh, I’m done with this gross normie stuff.”

Satan grabbed one of Mammon’s arms, and Levi the other and dragged his dumbfounded self out of the room. Solomon used a bit of magic to close the door tightly before pulling the pillow off of Asmo’s face.

“I just want one nice date! Solomon don’t you see how  _ mean  _ they are to me?” Asmo whined, pouting up at Solomon. Solomon chuckled and scooped Asmo up into his lap and kissed his forehead. 

“We could have had a date  _ sooner _ , if a certain someone hadn’t insisted on more kisses and attention when we were supposed to be working.”

He kissed Asmo’s lips before he could pout any further and held him there until he felt him relax. Thin arms wrapped around his neck, and Solomon reached out to unpause the cheesy move they had only half been paying attention to. 

“You did at least tell Lucifer that I’d be staying over yes?” he asked when Asmo pulled away, “I would hate for you to get punished and tied up because of me.”

“You usually don’t complain when I’m tied up darling.”

“You know what I mean.”

Asmo hummed and snuggled closer, eyes falling back onto the movie and popping another chocolate into his mouth. He was allowed to have some sweets when he was on a date. “I did, I sent him a text message when we went out. So he should know.”

“Good, that means we can have a nice little date without worry,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Asmo tightly and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
